


Hungry

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Sharing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Facials, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, light light light D/s, senstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So an angel, a vampire, and a hunter get a room together, and the angel ends up on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

Castiel is on his knees and he is  _busy_ , both hands full and he's losing his rhythm quickly because it's so fucking  _beautiful_ here that it's distracting. He feels trapped in the most perfect kind of way, daylight streaming in the motel window completely obscured by the big bodies looming over him so everything is dark, his whole world narrowed down to Sam and Benny standing side by side, all soft groans and Cas is well aware he's panting, eyes flickering restlessly between both of them because he never wants to forget what it looks like. 

“Looks awestruck, don't he?” Benny asks, side-eyes Sam and Cas watches Benny's eyes travel hungry down the hunter's long body, catch on where his hand is erratically jerking Sam.

“Looks hungry,” Sam says, staring down at Cas, dark and smirking and then there's two hands in Cas's hair, so strong, tugging him forward so Sam's dick bumps his lips and everyone moans, Cas loudest of all while he opens his mouth and sinks down on the seemingly endless length until it bumps the back of his throat and Sam's fingers tighten in his hair.

“Ain't he always though?” Benny says all low and rough and he's crowding even closer, brushing Cas's hand away from his cock so he can grip it himself and slide it along Cas's cheek, leaving sticky trails all the way to his mouth. Cas  _knows_ he can't possibly have them both in there at once, tries to get his hand up to angle Benny away or jerk him again or  _something_ , he doesn't even know but Benny bats his hand away again, his thick fingers slipping under Cas's chin, thumbing at his mouth and casually instructing him, “You just put those hands behind your back and let us take care of everything, okay angel?”

Cas complies immediately, almost going off balance while he clasps his hands behind him but Sam and Benny keep him steady, hands everywhere, and Cas is nothing but pitiful whines and his dick twitching against his thigh in obvious need and he's trying to concentrate on Sam's slow, deep thrusts into his mouth while Benny thumbs his lips. Sam withdraws completely, suddenly, still connected by a beautiful mix of precome and spit that Benny dips his fingers against, following the trail from Sam's deep red head to Cas's swollen lips and the strand disconnects when he thrusts into Cas's mouth so fast, it nearly knocks him off balance.

In such quick succession, it's almost like a study of cocks, a comparison of salty flavours and length and girth and Cas's mouth stretches so fucking wide around Benny, has to, that it almost hurts for a second while he adjusts. Benny's thicker than Sam, easily, but then he's thicker everywhere, something Cas can't help bit notice when they're crowded around him like this, but his dick doesn't go quite as far down Cas's throat. That's for the best, probably, since he's not sure he could even fit it all down there.

They're shifting above him again, slotting in closer together so Sam's dripping against Cas's mouth and rubbing against Benny's dick every time he pulls out and then they're working in concert, like they planned it beforehand or something. Benny pulls out and Sam jams in, one hand around Cas's throat while the other, the one in his hair, pulls his head forward until he's flush against Sam's skin. Cas huffs out breaths through his nose and clenches his hands behind his back because he wants to touch  _everything_ , himself, Sam, Benny,  _everything_ . And then, quick as he thrust in, Sam is sliding out and Cas doesn't even get time to breathe before Benny's dick is pushing his lips wide again while, millimetres away, Sam's stroking himself and sliding against Cas's cheek and it's on and on like this, Cas's mouth never empty for more than a second, so his cheeks are slicked up with his own saliva and precome and he's practically dripping down his thigh, absently wondering if he might actually come untouched because of all the lurching his dick is doing.

Sam's eyes are dark and rapt, watching Cas's fucked out mouth tightening around Benny's thick cock while he jerks himself off fast and frantic and noisily, so much noise because he loves  _watching_ so Cas makes sure to look at him, blinking up through watering eyes with a whine stuck in his throat and Benny pulls out and Cas sticks his tongue out, needy and knowing and Sam lines up just perfect, shooting hard into his mouth. Cas very nearly unclasps his hands, the desire to touch Sam painfully strong but Benny  _knows_ somehow, grinding out, “That's a good angel, stay put,” with a smirk, even though he's coming undone as fast as Sam. All it takes is Cas looking up and blinking and Benny's face screws up, big hand tightening in Cas's hair and the prettiest rough moans spilling out, overlapping Sam's, the hunter just finishing up when Benny pops, his whole body trembling precariously above Cas and he aims higher than Sam, paints the angel's face with hot stripes of jizz that drip down his cheeks, while Sam is still coaxing out all he can against Cas's tongue, that load dripping down too, hanging off of Cas's lips but he doesn't dare lick it up, not until they tell him what to do.

What happens is Benny and Sam sinking to their knees, still in unison, tugging Cas's head back so they can kiss his face, kiss him and each other while two mismatched hands take him over the edge. He can't tell who's who but someone is tugging at his balls and maybe it's Benny because the fingers feel real big and strong, and it all mingles with the hand finally stripping his dick, not even that hard like they know it won't take much, and from the squeezing Cas knows it's Sam but  _whatever_ , he really doesn't care because there's two tongues in his mouth, two loads of come being swapped around and then, almost embarrassingly fast, there's three. Cas jerks and almost bites someone, moaning against two mouths while he spills in a copious rush, eyes clenching shut, waves of heat reddening his face and Sam must have caught most of it because his fingers are pressing against their mouths and Cas tastes himself before he's even completely done, sharp and just as familiar and the other two for a second before everything joins perfectly together, and that's pretty familiar too. 

Sam and Benny make sure to push everything into Cas's mouth with their tongues and Cas swallows, all noise and tongue and nuzzling. His hands are still obediently behind his back until two sets of very strong arms grab him and pull him forward and he's astride both their laps, nestled in close, tangled and happy with his men, still tasting them on his tongue.


End file.
